Amy Davies, survivante?
by luluFlo4
Summary: Les survivants du vol 815 ont perdus tout espoir ... Ah? Et s'ils découvraient une jeune fille à moitié morte sur la plage? Qui est elle? Et pourquoi cherche t elle tant à mentir? 4ème chap en ligne!Reviews Please!
1. Chapitre 1

**Résumé: Les survivants du vol 815 ont perdus tout espoir ... Ah? Et s'ils découvraient une jeune fille à moitié morte sur la plage? Qui est-elle? Et pourquoi cherche t-elle tant à mentir?**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ni l'histoire! Je reprend juste! J'ai juste introduis un nouveau personne.**

**Je n'ai aucunement changé l'histoire. J'intègre juste un nouveau personnage bien mystérieus. La série est très bien faite, mais j'ai trouvé qu'il manquait quelque chose!( Enfin, non il ne manque rien mais moi, j'aime les histoires compliquées), Je voulais faire participer une nouvelle qui fera changer pas mal de choses au sain du groupe. Je n'en dit pas plus. A vous de lire la fic pour savoir et comprendre petit à petit. Je crois que j'ai tout dit ... Ah non, j'écrirai mon histoire en tenant compte des nouveautés de la série chaque samedi(Mais pas des extrais de la semaine prochaine. Ex: cette semaine, on a vu que Claire avait retruvé la mémoire grace a Libby. Ce chapitre ne tiendra pas compte de ce cette évenement). Mais toujours en contribuant mon nouveau personne. Vous aller la découvrir, comme les autres, prendre conscience de son passé ect ... J'espère aussi que je m'éloignerais pas trop xD. J'ai finis mon mini discours alors place à l'histoire ! Merci et bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle tête

Ce matin devait être comme tout les autres. Les survivants faisaient ce que bon leurs semblait, laissant libre court à leurs activitées quotidiennes. Cela faisait presque 3 mois qu'ils avaient atteris sur cette Ile si mystérieuse. Chacun s'était mit dans la tête qu'il resterait ici encore longtemps sans que personne ne viennent les chercher et mourerait dans la plus grande discrétion. Pourtant, grâce à divers souvenirs, ils avaient compris que ce crache n'était pas une coincidénce. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi eux? Ils étaient tombés sur une Ile peuplée sans le savoir. On jouait avec eux comme avec des marionettes. Leurs nerfs y passaient. Hier, c'était Sayid qui avait enlevé toute sa frustration d'avoir perdu sa bien aimée. Cet homme que lui avait montré Danielle était louche, trop ... Il n'avait pas réussit à obtenir ce qu'il voulait mais comme elle lui avait dit: Il mentira pendant très longtemps. L'important était qu'il crache le morceau. Peu importe le temps. Mais le plus rapidement possible quand même s'il voulait rester en vie. Grâce aux soins de Jacques, l'individu avait repris connaissance pendant la nuit mais était salement amoché. Le clan était en train de se monter les uns contre les autres. La tension montait. Sawyer n'arrangeait rien, égoiste, il laissait passer sa petite personne avant. Juste pour se faire détéster, il avait fait blesser Sun en entrenant Charlie par la même occasion, avait manipulé Kate, Locke, Jack ainsi que d'autres pour avoir les armes. Bref, tout ça juste pour un sentiment: la haine. Il repoussait les autres après les avoir aprivoisés, cela n'a aucun sens. Il y avait d'autres moyens de prouver qu'il était bien un arnaqueur et quelqu'un sur qui on ne peut compter. C'est ce qu'il croit ... Pourtant, quelqu'un d'assez déterminé est bien décidé à percer ses secrets ! La curiosité est un vilain défaut, l'amour aussi dans certains cas.

Kate venait de se réveiller. Il devait être en alentour de 6 heures, les premiers rayons de soleil venait d'apparaitre. Elle s'habilla rapidement et sortit de sa tente avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un rocher non loin. Admirer l'océan l'a détendait. Perdue dans sa contemplation, elle ne vit pas une ombre s'approcher d'elle.Quand la jeune femme sentit un contact, elle sursauta et fi demie-volte. Son visage était devenu crispé se relacha après avoir constaté qu'il ne s'agissait que de Sawyer.

Encore lui, pensa t-elle.

-Tu voulais que j'ai une crise cardiaque? Lanca t-elle en plissant les yeux.

-Oh, mais bien sur que non, ça serait dommage que tu nous quitte maintenant, répliqua t-il avec son sourir narquois qui la faisait enrager.

-Toujours aussi drole, dit-elle en poussant un grognement.

Aujourd'hui, la belle brune s'était levée du mauvais pied et il fallait que le seul qu'elle n'est pas envie de voir se pointe et commence à jouer avec elle. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça? Est-ce qu'on la punissait pour ses fautes passées? Si c'était le cas, l'enfer commençait. Mais pas pour longtemps ... Elle ne se ferait pas avoir deux fois sans répliquer !

Il sourit. Au fond de lui, cette femme, il l'aimait bien ... Bien ou beaucoup? Allez savoir, ce n'était pas le moment de se poser ce genre de question.

-Bon, vu que tu aimes tant ma compagnie, je vais te laisser.

Elle bougea la tête ne signe d'approbation sans lui adresser la moindre attention. Le calme revin. On n'entendait que le bruit sourd des vagues. Elle fixa un poin dans l'horizon, il avait l'air si loin ... Est-ce qu'un jour elle reverrait la terre? Surment pas et puis cette Ile n'était pas si mal en fin de compte! Pourquoi n'irait-elle pas rejoindre "les autres" s'ils l'acceptaient? L'idée de se retrouver en prison ne l'enchentait guère.

Soudain, son attention fut attirée par un bruit qui provenait de sa gauche. Elle se retourna instinctivement. Ne voyant rien de suspect, elle se leva pensant que Sawyer lui faisait encore un blague digne de lui. Mais non, rien ...

-Etrange, murmura t-elle

C'est à ce moment que Kate aperçu d'ou venait le bruit: Une mouette. Elle se rapprocha de l'endroit. L'animal était derrière un rocher 20 mètres plus loin. Il tourna et piallait, semblant montrer quelque chose. Elle se précipita à sa rencontre. L'oiseau s'envola, apeuré.

En reprenant sa respiration, ses yeux fixèrent une forme à moitié dans l'eau. Une fille ...

- Mon Dieu, cri t-elle apeurée. Elle avait l'air dans un mauvais état. Sans réfléchir, elle l'a transporta jusqu'au campement sous les yeux des habitants qui avait les yeux rivés sur les deux. Sur son chemin, elle croisa Libby. Après lui avoir décrit la situation en deux trois phrase, celle là courut chercher Jack au bucker. Celui-ci arriva en quatrième vitesse.

Il posa avant de l'examiner.

-Ou l'a tu trouvé? Elle est blessée? Elle t'a parlé?

-Elle était un peu plus loin sur la plage. J'ai entendu un oiseau alors j'ai voulus savoir pourquoi un brallait et je suis tombée sur elle. Elle a l'air blessée et elle ne m'a pas parlé, dit -elle d'un trais.

Ils l'installèrent dans le buncker sur un lit. Jack prit soin de l'a déshabiller un peu. En remontant un peu plus bas que son soutiens-geogre, il découvrit une cicatrice, l'inconnue avait aussi une entorse de la cheville, elle était désidratée et avait de nombreux coups un peu partout sur son corps. Son visage était sale, ses cheveux chatains emmélés et couvers de boue. Cette fille n'avait pas dut se laver depuis un bon bout de temps. Sur son épaule droite, elle portait un tatouage représentant un serpent qui entourait une lettre : S .

-Kate? Demanda t-il?

-Oui? Répondit la concernée.

-Tu peux me rendre un service?

-Si je peux, oui.

-Ok, il faut que tu lui mette des vétements propres et que tu la surveilles, si elle se reveille tu la nourris et tu lui donnes de l'eau et il faudrait qu'elle se douche aussi, il faut que je sorte, je reviens le plus vite possible.

-D'accord, je n'avais rien a faire de toute facon, ça va m'occuper, prend ton temps, répondit-elle en lui faisant un bref sourir.

Après qu'il soit sortit, elle l'observa plus attentivement. Cette jeune fille devait avoir vers les 16 ans, mesurant ... 1m70 à peu près. Chatain clair, un visage fin, des yeux bleu gris, un petit nez, des lèvres roses pulpeuses. Un corp mince, même trop, pensa t-elle, songeuse. On imaginait bien ses formes sous le peu de vétements qu'il lui restait. Après une bonne douche, cette adolescente devait être vraiment jolie! Des questions défilèrent dans son esprit. Que faisait-elle ici? Comment avait-elle eu tout ces coups? Vivement qu'elle se réveille pour en savoir un peu plus sur son compte.

Ses paupières bougèrent l'heure suivante. Kate lui versa un peu d'eau sur le visage. La jeune fille entrouvrit les yeux mais les referma peu de temps après, éblouie par la lumière.


	2. Chapitre 2

Merci pour ta revieuw, Themoi , voilà la suite !

Chapitre 2 : 

Je sentis mes paupières forcant à s'ouvrir. J'avais mal un peu partout mais bizarrement, moins qu'avant. M'avais t-on soignée? Ou alors c'était juste une impression ... Après quelque minutes, je réussis enfin à ouvrir les yeux, mais avec peine. Je voyais flou, ma vue se troublait de plus en plus à cause de la lumière. Cela faisait combien de tant que je ne l'avais pas vu? Beaucoup trop. J'eu juste le temps d'entrevoir une silhouette à côté de moi avant de refermer les yeux. Alors, je n'étais plus seule ... La joie m'envahit vite remplacée par la crainte. Qui était là? Que me voulait cette personne? Dans mes pensées, je sentis qu'elle s'avançait doucement. Son souflle chaud était tou pret de moi. Craintive, je ne bougea pas. On ne sait jamais, elle pourrait mal le prendre si je me rebellais ou pire, me tuer.

Une voix douce me murmura quelque chose: Calme toi, on va s'occuper de toi maintenant, tout va bien.

Cette voix m'apaisa un peu. Le rythme des battements de mon corps ralentit. Elle me laissa. Surment pour que je me repose. Enfin, pour qui me prend t-elle? J'avais tellement une tête à avoir envie de dormir? Je voulais juste partir d'ici ... Oui, les ondes étaient tout sauf positives. Pas comme d'où je viens, heuresement mais je sentais que cet endroit ne m'apporterait rien qui vaille. Prise de fatigue, mon corps devint lourd et je m'endormis sans résistance.

Quand je me réveillais, je pus constater avec satisfaction que j'avais assez de forces pour ouvrir les yeux et m'asseoir sur mon lit. Sans prendre compte de mon piteux état, je ballaya la pièce du regard. J'étais entourées de murs gris. Que font des murs ici? Le lit était simple mais confortable. Il y avait une glace aussi, je me regarda vite fait dedans. je n'avais pas envie d'être dégouté à tout jamais de mon visage. Mais il avait été lavé et j'avais de nouveaux vétements propres. Mes blessures se voyaients moins et guérissaient à vu d'oeil. Par contre, je doute que je puisse me lever et marcher. Mais je pris le risque. Mes pieds tremblaient en dessous de moi. Mon équilibre n'était pas stable mais je ne tomba pas. Je suis restée debout, cherchant une porte pour m'enfuir de cete prison.

Soulagée d'en apercevoir une, je tourna la poignet doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit. Elle grinça un peu, mais c'est tout. Moins désastreux que je ne le pensais. Je jeta un coup d'oeil dehors. Personne n'était là à première vue. Il y avait une sorte de salle à mangé et un ordinateur. Ah tiens, étrange, ces chiffres sur le mur aussi.

-Je vois que tu es réveillée.

Je sursauta un peu et me retourna. Devant moi se tenait une jeune femme brune assez jolie. Elle me fixait avec des yeux malicieux.

Je fronca les sourcils. On m'avait appris à ne faire confiance à personne et malgré ces jolies yeux et cette tête amicale, cette fille n'était pas nette.

En voyant que je ne répondais pas, elle enchaina:

-Tu as faim? Comment t'appelle tu? Je t'ai trouvé sur la plage, tu avais l'air mal en point, nous t'avons soigné.

Pourquoi me posait-elle toute ces questions? Etait-ce vraiment important à ses yeux. Ca lui donnera quoi de savoir comment je m'appelle et si mon ventre cri famine ou que je sois blessée, rien. Elle voulait juste taper la cosette.

-Tu n'as pas l'air très bavarde, tu veux prendre l'air? Ici, on étouffe, rigolait la femme en me montrant la sortie.

Son doigt se pointa sur une porte. Je me dit que de tout manière, je n'allais pas rester là, alors je l'a suivis sans un mot, sans aucunes expressions sur mon visage. Fermée, j'étais complètement fermée. De ce faite, je me sentais protégée. Mon pas était lourd. Au bout d'un moment, je remarqu'a on était en pleine fôret. Il y avait plein d'arbres mais aussi des sorte de tentes et des personnes. Alors j'avais échoué, j'étais toujours prisonnière de cette maudite Ile que je hais plus que tout. Je les détailla chacun, ils étaient serin mais on voyait au fond de leurs yeux qu'ils avaient peur, mais pas autant que moi.

Je souffla, la femme le remarqua mais je dit rien et continua son chemin.

Maintenant, on nous regardait. Super, j'ai toujours été ravie d'être le centre d'interet d'une trentaine de personne à la fois! Dans quel pétrin je viens de me fourrer!

J'entendais murmurer autour de moi : Alors c'est elle, celle que Kate a trouver sur la plage? Elle est drolement mignonne!

Kate?Ca doit être le prénom de cette femme. Je présume qu'elle est Américaine et eux aussi vu l'accent. Je parle l'anglais mais je suis de nationalité française. Mes parents sont mort dans un accident de voiture quand j'étais a peine plus haute que trois prunes. Si je me souviens bien, j'avais 4 ans et j'ai survécus. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi mais il y a quelque chose que je sais: Je suis différente des autres. Je ressens des choses que les autres ne voient pas, je préssens le danger. Je fais de drole de rêves. Ma vie tourne autour du bizarre. Depuis que je suis orpheline, je ne fais que changer de foyer en foyer. J'en avais marre je me rappelle. Maintenant, j'ai envie qu'une chose: De mourir. On raconte que l'on vit pour réaliser quelque chose que l'on rêve, mais quand le dépespoir te prend, que tu te demande pourquoi tu vis alors que tu ne voulais rien, que tu n'avais rien demandé! Mais là, j'ai remarqué que ces gens avaient besoin d'aide. Peut-être que je devrais leurs venir en aide? Je n'ai que 16 ans mais je ne suis pas si gentille que j'en parais. Je sais me battre et je sais magnier un fusils. Je suis indifférente aux problèmes des autres en général, je fais ce que je juge le meilleur. Mes émotions passent après. J'interrompis mes pensées pour prendre la parole. Pour la première fois.

-Que veux-tu de moi? Annoncais-je d'une voix faible. Quelle sensation de m'entendre à nouveau parler !

Elle parait étonnée, je n'aurais peut-être pas dut dire ça. Pas grave. ce qui est fais, est fait. Et si ça lui pose un problème, tant mieux! J'aime qu'on me déteste.

-Je te demande pardon? Me répondit -elle en plissant les yeux.

Elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre. C'est un idiote ou quoi? Elle est sourde? Pfff

-Tu as bien entendus, non? Je me repèterai pas. Qui êtes vous?

-Nous sommes des survivants.

-Des survivants?

Elle soupire et commence à me raconter son récit. Je commence à comprendre. Ses yeux sont triste. Pourtant, elle n'a encore rien endurée de cette Ile. Pas besoin d'en faire tout un cinéma. Enfin, ils dépriment pour pas grand chose ici, j'ai l'impression. Je lui ai demandé de me décrire les autres personnes. En même temps qu'elle m'en disait un peu plus sur eux, elle me montrait une tête. Bizarre ... Elle me confie trop, c'est louche.

-Pourquoi me faire confiance?

-Pourquoi je le ferais pas? Tu as jeune non? Tu ne représente pas de dangers.

Je soupire. Alors elle me croit sans défense? Je n'aime pas ça. Je vais rentrer dans son jeu alors.

-Oui, j'ai eu 16 ans il y a pas très longtemps. Tu m'as parlé d'un Sawyer, on ne l'a pas vu, ou est-il? D'habitude, je ne porte pas d'interets aux autres, mais d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, je pense que je vais bien l'aimer!

-Je te le présente après! Mais je te préviens, il n'est pas du tout gentils ! Au faite, comment t'appelle- tu?

Parfais, je ne suis pas du tout un ange non plus, murmurai-je trop bas pour qu'elle comprenne. Je m'appelle ... Amy Davies.

Je lui souris. Elle dit de même. Cela sera si facile de les mener en bateau ... Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ici.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3:

Mes pieds commençaient à me faire mal. C'est qu'elle n'a pas encore compris que je ne suis pas invincible. Sans lui demander son autorisation, je m'arrête pour faire une pause. Je ne veux pas le montrer mais mes jambes ne tiennent plus. Je ne suis pas une faible.

Elle s'aperçoit que je ne la suis pas, elle s'approche de moi et s'assoie par terre.

-Désoler, j'avais oublié que tu n'étais pas rétablis.

Je veux lui lançer un regard noir comme je sais si bien le faire mais je me retiens. Très bien même. Pour la comédie, je suis la meilleure.

-Je vais bien. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi. Pour que mes paroles paraissent plus angélique, j'élabore un spendide sourire. Aie, je me dégoute!

Nous reprenons le chemin. Bientôt, on arrive vers une tente. Kate ne se gène pas et entre comme si c'était chez elle.

Elle a l'air de bien le connaitre, ou alors elle n'a aucune politesse. J'aurai été à sa place, j'aurais au moins fouillé! Mais non, elle entre et je sens une présence. Voilà surment pourquoi. Mais elle ne l'a pas remarqué. Il arrive par derrière. Je souris. Il ne peux pas le voir.

-Te gène pas surtout!

Là, elle l'a entendit, Bravo Kate, ça prouve que tu te laves les oreilles le matin !

-Sawyer, je voulais juste te présenté une fille.

Là, il se sé-sintéresse d'elle et tourne la tête vers moi. C'est qu'il est pas mal du tout le voyou! Je me surprend à penser cela! J'essaie de rentrer dans son esprit. Oups, trop tard ! Il m'a vu. Je le savais, cette homme m'inspire confiance. Il est méchant, j'adore le genre de type. Il commence à me détailler vite fait, je sais bien qu'il veux paraitre insensible mais j'ai bien vu qu'il a l'air d'apprécier. Les hommes tous les même ... Je ne suis pas mieux. Je n'étais déja plus vièrge à 12 ans. Mon copain en avait 14 à l'époque. Mais je le matte pas! Il me déshabille du regard.

-Elle est pas mal ta copine, Kate! Il sourit.

Ce n'est pas le genre de sourire d'ange. Cela me plaît.

Kate lui envoie un regard noir. Je suis déçue. Il n'est pas noir pour moi. Serait-elle jalouse? Ou alors outrée qu'il dise ça ouvertement à "une gamine" .

-Figure toi, que sa copine, elle est devant toi alors tu peux lui parler en face, répliquai-je fermement. J'ai décidé qu'avec lui, je ne serais pas agréable aux premiers abords. Pour l'analyser vous comprenez ! Il faut que je sache à qui j'ai à faire avant de foncer tête basse.

Vu sa tête, il n'a pas l'air en colère, au contraire, il à l'air d'apprécier ma réplique. Kate, elle, a sursauté au son de ma voix froide. Ma pauvre petite, tu n'as encore rien vu!

-En plus, elle a l'air d'avoir du caractère. Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre tout les deux. Il passe près de moi pour me murmurer les derniers mots à l'oreille. Mon corps s'allarme. Je n'ai pas le temps. Il se retrouve à terre. J'ai mal. Ma cicatrice sur le ventre s'est réouverte je crois bien. Il à l'air surpris. Je suis sur lui. N'allez pas imaginer des choses, je le nargue. C'est une passion. Il ne m'aurait pas!

-Tu disais? Je le regarde avec un regard malicieux qui veut tout dire: Amy: 1 - Sawyer: 0

La troisième personne présente n'en mène pas large. Elle ne comprend rien à notre échange. Elle ne sait pas teint en brune? Ou alors le blond déteint sur elle. Pour sur, elle ne me parait pas très intelligente.

Il se relève. Mais les lèvres laissent voir une grimace. Je rigole doucement.

-Putain! Elle fait mal! Il se masse les épaules. Toi, me dit-il en me montrant du doigt, je te revaudrais ce que tu viens de me faire, quand tu seras rétablie, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir ce cher medecin sur le dos pour cause. A plus.

Dit plutot que tu as trop mal pour te rédiculiser devant une adolescente, pensais-je

-Tu devrais te calmer un peu, sinon tu vas avoir des ennuis avec lui me confia l'autre

Des ennuis, elle me dit? Un de plus ou de moins, quelle est la différence, hein?

-Je l'aime bien

-Ta facon de dire aux autres que tu les apprécier, c'est de les mettre à terre? Elle n'est pas en colère mais je l'amuse. Moi, elle m'ennuie. Je veux de l'action. Pas une famellette qui parle pour ne rien dire.

-Amy?

-Oui, c'est mon prénom.

-Comment est-tu arrivée sur cette Ile, tu n'es pas avec tes parents?

-Je ne vais pas te mentir, je ne sais pas. J'ai un gros blanc. Et mes parents, ils auraient dut mal à être là. Je ricane bêtement. Je sens que si je continue dans cette fois, on va me prendre pour une idiote. Quelle importance. Et je n'allais pas lui dire que je ne suis pas arrivée sur cette Ile. Enfin, c'est compliqué! Ils ne comprennent rien de cette Ile ... Et ils ne savent rien. Je suis remplis d'ignorants ...

-Tu pourras aller voir Libby, elle peut t'aider à retrouver la mémoire.

Elle est sourde ou son cerveau à du mal à comprendre?

-Peut-être que ça vous amuse mais moi, pas. Je suis très bien comme ça alors si je ne m'en souviens plus, tant mieux !

Et pan ! Qu'elle arrête de se méler de ce qui ne la regarde pas. C'est pas ma mère! Na ! Voila que je me surprend à faire la gamine de quatre ans ... Je descend bien bas.

-Je vais retourner au buncker pour prendre une bonne douche et me changer. A plus tard!

Je lui fais un signe et je pars. Je suis une fille déterminée. Mais je les aiderai ... Enfin ... peut-être.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4: Désolé ... 

Je vais récapituler un peu. Depuis quatre jours, j'ai rejoins le groupe. Je ne suis pas une fille extravertie alors je reste dans mon coin et j'observe. J'ai aussi remarqué qu'il y avais pas mal de clan. Mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Je reste avec Charlie et Sawyer. Ce sont deux types bien ! On se marre ensemble. Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse du beau blond. J'ai aussi remarqué que Charlie était triste à cause de Claire. Personnellement, je n'aime pas cette fille. A pars son bébé, rien ne compte. Il m'a rappellé le mien ... Et oui, j'ai été enceinte à 15 ans mais ... On me l'a prit. Il s'appellait Arthur. Jusqu'a mes 13 ans, j'ai habité en France, dans le 93 pour être plus précis.J'étais dans la pire des banlieu. On te violait, te tapait, c'était effrayant. J'en suis restée tromatisée. Après que j'ai encore été chassé de ma famille d'acceuil, on m'a envoyer en Amérique, à Los Angeles. Mais ça n'a pas vraiment changé. Ma vie à changé le jour où j'ai décidé de prendre ma vie en main. Mais je ne veux pas en parler, pas encore en tout cas ...

Ce soir, je suis trop fatiguée pour me rendre avec les autres au coin du feux. Bien sur, j'ai prétexté que je n'avais pas envie d'y aller. Charlie m'a sourit. Je crois qu'il a comprit. Depuis toute petite, on m'a apprit à cacher mes émotions et à mentir si c'est le mieux. Les émotions rendent les gens faiblent.

Malgré tout, je commence à m'attacher à eux. Pas trop non plus. Quand le moment est venu de nous quitter, il faut avoir prit assez de distance pour ne pas souffrir. Encore quelque chose qui m'a servit. Si je sens que mon coeur s'ouvre à mes deux nouveaux amis, je ferais tout pour qu'ils n'aient plus envie de me voir. En y pensant, Sawyer et moi sommes un peu pareil. Il ne veut pas qu'on voit qu'il est gentil. Mais moi, je le sais. Il a souffert et c'est fabriqué une coquille. Mais les armures ont toutes des failles. Et j'ai trouvé la sienne: Son passé. Je n'en sais pas grand chose mais apparament, un homme aurait tué ses parents. Lock m'a confié que James était son vrai prénom. J'aime bien. En déduction, Sawyer doit être le gars qu'il recherche depuis tant d'années.

Je soupire encore. Ils me font tous confiance si vite. Cela cache t-il quelque chose? Me testent-ils ? Je resterais de mabre, continuant à jouer la fille sympas, rigolote et sans danger pour le groupe. Quand le moment sera venut, je partirais. Vous comprenez, je suis une fille solitaire, j'aime rester seule et ne pas avoir des verres de terres qui me colent et m'ennuie trop longtemps. Pour Charlie et Sawyer, ce n'est pas pareil. Ils peuvent me servirent.

Ce matin, grande nouvelle ! Et oui, sans que je ne demande rien directement, le beau blond m'a donné une arme et me donne des cours. Comme vous vous en douter, j'ai fais encore une fois, la comédie et il s'est bien moqué ce moi, ce vilain garçon ! Mon orgeuil voulait lui fermer le clapet et lui montrer de quoi j'étais capable! J'ai réussis à me resaisir à temps, ça se trouve, qui ne me dit pas que c'est justement ce qu'il cherchait? Que je perde mon sang froid et que je lui fasse découvrir mes talents cachés. Il n'est pas idiot, loin de là, je m'attend à tout avec avec. Quand je dors le soir, j'ai toujours un couteau sous mon oreillé et dans la poche d'un de mes jeans. C'est une protection.

C'est étrange, c'est une impression ou depuis que je suis arrivée, tout s'arrange. Charlie s'est enfin fait pardonner par Claire et passe le plus clair de son temps avec son bébé, J'ai réussis à faire sourire Sayid, Sun va beaucoup mieux et son couple va à merveille,même Sawyer commence à être apprécié sans le vouloir !

Pour une fois, j'ai l'impression d'être leur Ange Gardien. Mais pas pour longtemps. C'est la pleine lune. En regardant le ciel, j'ai vu les étoiles me signalier un danger. Les ennuies reprennent. Peut-être s'avaient-ils que j'étais là et ils viendraient me récupérer? Oui, me laisser dans la nature n'est pas prudent, je pourrai dévoiler leurs petits secrets mais je ne le ferais pas!

Ouarfff Ouarfff, chappa le labrador sable en me voyant

Je grimace. Ce n'est pas que ce chien m'est un poid, mais j'ai envie de le manger, sans rire !

-Va t'en sale cleb !

Il prend un air apeuré et commence à grogner.

Super, déja que je n'ai pas assez de l'océan, il faut que ce chien m'énerve!

-Il y a un problème, Amy? Me demanda une voix dans mon dos

-Non, pourquoi il devrait en avoir un?

-Depuis que tu vis avec nous, j'ai bien remarqué que sa avait changé. Tu ne parles jamais de toi et, le chien ne grogne pas sans raison, m'expliqua t-elle d'un trait.

Je n'aime pas du tout cette fille, cet air arrogant coller à son visage m'insupporte

-Je vois que tu ne gardes pas ta langue dans ta bouche comme il faudrait ... Ana- Lucia

Ma vie ne regarde personne. Si elle veut la découvrir, je ferais tout mais vraiment tout pour qu'elle y renonce.

- Toujours aussi aimable avec moi, pourtant je t'ai rien fais encore

-Si je tiens compte du "encore" , cela voudrait dire que tu vas me faire quelque chose prochainement?

J'aime lui rendre l'appareil. Je suis la plus petite, oui, mais j'ai un caractère bien trempé! Et je ne fais pas grand chose pour le cacher.

-Calme-toi, je voudrais juste savoir quel est ton plat préféré, ou habitait-tu et plein d'autre questions!

Je me retourne et la regarde droit dans les yeux avec sérieux.

-Tu étais peut-être de la police avant, mais sache qu'avec moi, ton petit interrogatoire ne fonctionnera jamais. N'insiste pas.

Elle a dut sentir que la discussion était close. D'un pas lasse, elle est partie sans broncher. Grande nouvelle: une adolescente vient de remettre en place la grande, la splendide Ana-Lucia ! Yeaaah, en passant je ne pense pas un mot de ce que je viens de dire.

Quelques heures plus tard:

Jétais en train de roupiller sur la plage quand j'entendis des pas qui ne rapprochaient de moi, elle n'a toujours pas comprit la lecon ou il faut que j'utilise la force?

Je me retourne, prete a frapper quand une main se pose sur mon épaule.

-On a un problème, me fit une voix

Son visage terrifié de peur me fait lever un sourcil. En plongeant mes yeux dans les siens, j'y lis de l'affolement, de la colère et de la tristesse. Qu'est-ce q'il était arrivé? Vous savez quoi? Je m'en tape

Voila. Le prochain parlera de samedi dernier( Oui, désolé mais j'avais déja fais ces chapitres alors maintenant je vais continuer en prenant la suite de la série ! )

Bisous et merci pour les reviews, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas! Et en passant, La relation Amy/Kate s'arrangera, ne t'inquiète pas laptitepuce , moi aussi je l'aime bien mais je l'a trouve trop naive.

A la prochaine!


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 :

Devant se tenait Jack, la figure ruisselante de transpiration comme s'il avait courut un marathon. Après quelques secondes, il commenca à prendre la parole. La voix tremblant et je ne comprennais pas tout, juste l'essentiel. Il y avait eu un problème au buncker. Apparament, ils avaient capturé un homme il y a déja quelque semaines, sans hommètre le fait qu'ils me l'avaient cachés, celui-ci s'était échappé en tuant ma chère Ana-Lucia et Libby était dans un comas profond. Jusque là, je me demandais pourquoi il me racontait tout cela. Je ne pouvais rien faire et je ne pense pas que se soit le moment de tapper la cosette, non? Ma réponse vint. , l'un des survivant qui était partit chercher son fils venait de revenir. Bien sur, je n'étais pas au courant ! Encore une fois. Ah si, "Ils" m'en avaient déja parlés ... Un père tellement attaché a son fils qui ferait tout les sacrifices possible pour le récuper. Dans ma tête, tout s'éclairsissait. Il avait mentit pour faire croire à Jack et aux autres qu'ils fallaient se révolter contre "eux" et dans la même idée, qu'ils partent à leurs rencontres. Tout coordonnait.

Je vous explique, cet homme venait de me demander indirectement de retrouver le prisonnier évadé. Oui, je sais, je n'aurais jamais du leurs dire que je connaissais cette fôret comme ma poche. Il est un peu tard pour regretter.

En continuant de le fixait, je m'aperçus, pour mon plus grand malheur, qu'il était trop dans tout ses états pour me parler raisonnablement. Il faut être calme détend

u, zen et pas avoir le corps tremblant comme un vibreur de portable, je regrette. De plus, ce qu'il me disait n'avait aucun sens. Le pauvre, au lieu de se tracasser, il aurait mieux fait d'aller faire une bonne sieste où de soigner Libby. Enfin non, je retire ce que je viens de dire. Elle, c'est trop tard.

En arrivant au buncker, je rencontrais pour la première fois, Mikael, un homme noir. Un truc me gêna. Son expression. Il n'était pas détendu, aurait-tu quelque chose à te reprocher? Pensaise-je. Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. C'était sur, il mentait.

-Bonjour, annoncais-je en le fixant longuement.

Il parait mal à l'aise.

Il me fit un vite " Lut" avant de disparaitre de ma vue.

Kate remarqua mon étrange expression sur le visage. En temps normal, j'étais neutre, sans aucune expression.

-Il y a un problème? Me demanda t-elle, le visage intérrogatif.

Je m'étonne à penser qu'elle pourrait m'être utile. Bien sur que oui vu qu'elle est une " bonne" du groupe.

-Oh non rien, laisse tomber, lui murmurai-je avec conviction.

Elle me sourit. C'est la première fois que je ne lui crache pas littéralement à la figure.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas ... , je me trompe? Elle me fit un clin d'oeil.

-On ne peux rien te cacher, _enfin si , _tu ne le trouve pas un peu ... comment dire, bizarre ton copain?

-Il a reçut un choc, tu sais, il aime son fils plus que tout. Et deux personnes viennent de mourir. C'est normal je trouve. Elle soupire. La journée a été longue pour elle.

-Tu as surment raison,_ Non, tu ne comprend rien mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir ... Lily, _Je me mis à rire. C'est vrai qu'en y pensant, je viens de donner raison à une personne que je ne porte pas dans mon coeur, quelle ironie!

Kate n'en croit pas ss yeux aussi. On dirait que je fais fasse à un poisson rouge hors de l'eau. Ce n'est pas si extraodinaire, ... Si?

-Tu es sur que tu n'as pas de la fièvre, ou attend, peut-être que tu as attrapé une maladie contagieuse très rare! Je vais appeller Jack, il nous faut de l'aide! Ironisa la belle brune.

Amy rigola doucement, n'oublions pas que Libby est dans la pièce juste à côté. La preuve que l'on peur rire dans des situations tel quel celle-là

-Je propose qu'on fasse une trève, Jack m'a demandé de partir à la rechercher du fugitif, j'ai pensé que on pourrait se faire un petite expédition entre fille, qu'en dit-tu?

Je l'observa. Elle avait l'air de réfléchir avec sa fossette qui venait d'apparaitre sur son front.

-Je serais ravie! Je vais préparer des affaires rapidement et on se rejoint dans 20 minutes, d'accord?

-Je serais à l'heure, à toute à l'heure. J'alla avertir le médecin et partit jusqu'a ma tente. Vite fait, je pris des provisions et un sac avec de l'eau. J'étais prete au bout d'a peine 10 minutes. Vu qu'il me restait un peu de temps, je pris une bonne douche dans le buncker! J'en avais besoin, c'est fou comme sur cette Ile , il fait chaud.

" Début du Flash Back "

_Une jeune fille se trouvait dans une pièce sans issus de secours. Un homme d'un certain âge se trouvait à ses côtés. Elle avait l'air misérable. Son visage était blanc comme de la neige et de fines gouttes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle pleurait ... _

_L'homme n'en prit pas compte, il lui parla froidement._

_-Alors, es tu prete à négocier?_

_Elle ne répondit rien mais son regard soudain glacial donna sa réponse._

_-Très bien, je vais le prévenir. Prépare toi, ce n'est pas demain que tu sortiras de cet enfer ... Amy._

_Il sortit de la pièce sombre. L'adolescente se retrouva dans le noir complèt. C'était il y a un peu plus de 4 années. Elle avait à cette époque 12 ans et déja on s'acharnait sur son compte. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien demandé à personne. Non! Surment pas ! Elle qui croyait que ses amies seraient là pour la soutenir, qu'elles l'aideraient à remonter a pente et à sourire de nouveau! Mais non! On leurs avaient montré un couteau, des menaces et un peu d'argent et elles étaient reparties tristes mais rien de plus. Elles l'avait abandonnée!! Comment peut-on être aussi stupide et insensible? Encore, Marie, cela passait mais pas Julie, sa sois disant meilleure amie !! Non, pas elle. Elle jura qu'a partir de maintenant, elle ne serait plus naive, elle ne souffrirait plus à cause des autres et plus encore, elle serait un être humain mais si l'on ouvrait son coeur, on pourrait voir une coquille vide, qui autrefois existait encore mais qui avait pourrit petit à petit pour disparaitre. Ce moment restera gravé dans sa mémoire._

"Fin du Flash Back

Voila, j'ai mis un cours flash back du passé de Amy. Vu que la deuxième saison est terminée, je vais pouvoir continuer plus en détail sans attendre le samedi prochain ! De puis, la fin nous a tous laissé dans le doute, n'est-ce pas? Alors j'esposerais mon hypothèse! Bisous et au prochain chapitre! (Si vous voulez que je fasse quelque chose, dite le! N'hésitez pas! Mais je ne vous assure pas que je le ferais!)

Pour finir, je n'ai pas encore réfléchis ni à la suite ni a la fin de mon histoire Je fais au fur et à mesure mais je pense que cette histoire dépassera les 20 chapitres si pas plus. Merci pour les revieuws! Ca encourage!!


End file.
